Caeremos juntos
by Seiren-Nemuri
Summary: Agron comienza a dudar, ¿valdrá la pena luchar más por la causa que por su felicidad?


Caeremos juntos.

Por Seiren Nemuri.

Agron sonrió al notar la escena que se desplegaba ante sus ojos. El sonido del metal contra el metal se fundió con el peso de sus recuerdos. Volvió a sonreír. Sí, la escena era similar, pero diferente al mismo tiempo.

En sus recuerdos era la espada de Spartacus la que producía tales sonidos mientras que, con experta maestría, aconsejaba al ex—esclavo en el correcto uso del _gladius_.

—Una pena —había dicho Agron después de escuchar las palabras de Donar. Palabras que ahora no guardaban significado alguno, puesto que la persona por la cual habían sido pronunciadas había encontrado la manera de negarlas con acciones más que con palabras.

— ¡Bajas la guardia antes de atacar! —gritó Nasir con autoridad. La confianza que Spartacus había depositado en él hacía tiempo había dado frutos. Agron veía al antiguo esclavo convertido en un gladiador, en un hermano, en un amante. Un fiero guerrero que se empeñaba en traspasar los favores que había recibido a esos nuevos reclutas que, como él cuando comenzó todo, albergaban muchas dudas en su corazón.

—Es un consejo que llega demasiado tarde —susurró Agron cerca de Nasir, mientras veía como al joven que éste entrenaba se quejaba por el golpe recién recibido.

Nasir sonrió. Tiempo atrás, antes de derrotar a Glaber, habían tenido una conversión similar.

—Spartacus te llama —comunicó Agron —. Quiere saber qué tan aventajados son los nuevos reclutas.

—Lo suficiente —contestó. Agron dudó. A pesar de haber visto y medido por cuenta propia la valía de aquellos que alguna vez fueron esclavos, seguía dudando de ellos —. Veo duda en tus ojos.

—Confío en tu buen juicio —se limitó a contestar Agron y luego se retiró.

No dudaba de Nasir, jamás podría hacerlo, sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo de los nuevos soldados: esclavos reclutados de las innumerables villas que habían encontrado en el camino mientras se alejaba lo más posible de Capua y sus alrededores. Para ese entonces todo el mundo debía ser conocedor de la sangrienta batalla librada en las faldas del monte Vesubio. La sangre romana había sido la tinta con la que habían firmado su declaración de libertad, y ahora esos mismos romanos estaban detrás de ellos y buscaban matarlos y torturarlos.

«No los dejaré» pensó Agron. No habían llegado tan lejos para caer, pero si le llegaba el momento lucharía y caería con honor, tendría la muerte de un guerrero. No obstante, aunque una muerte gloriosa como ésta antes había encendido su sangre y alimentado su voluntad, ahora albergaba nuevas dudas en su interior, nuevos miedos. Algo similar a lo que sintió cuando él y su hermano Duro fueron capturados y luego vendidos a la casa de Batiatus.

«Es diferente» se dijo a sí mismo. Y en parte tenía razón, porque ahora era libre. Lamentaba enormemente el haber perdido a su hermano sin que éste gozara de un poco de esta nueva libertad.

Pero esta libertad no era tan dulce. Esta libertad estaba manchada con sangre no solo romana, sino también con sangre de todos los hermanos caídos: Duro, Aenomaus, Mira… e innumerables más que aunque en vida no alcanzaron a presenciar los frutos de su esfuerzo, habían contribuido a que otros siguieran con su valeroso legado.

Nasir lo encontró minutos después. Traía una sonrisa en el rostro y este simple hecho hizo que a todos los tortuosos pensamientos que agobiaban a Agron les nacieran alas y se alejaran hacia el horizonte infinito en busca de promesas y augurios de esperanza.

—Spartacus está inquieto —comentó Nasir tomando asiento al lado de Agron.

—Todos lo estamos —contestó Agron dejando escapar un suspiro.

El gladiador miró a Nasir quien ahora tenía puesta la mirada en el mismo cielo en que Agron la tuvo clavada minutos antes. Los rayos del sol remarcaban a la perfección el rostro de Nasir, haciendo que su piel morena brillara con más intensidad.

¿Y si él caía primero?

Nasir debió notar esa traicionara expresión de angustia que azotó el rostro de Agron en ese momento, y conociéndolo tan bien como lo hacía, dijo:

—Esto es más grande que tú y yo. Si hemos de caer, caeremos con la creencia de que nuestras acciones serán la piedra que derribará los muros que mantienen aprisionados a nuestros hermanos.

—Lo sé —dijo Agron. Y en serio lo sabía, de hecho estaba convencido, pero Nasir había dicho, «si hemos de caer» Y qué sí caía alguien primero, y qué si caía primero él. ¿Cómo podría seguir peleando?

Agron tomó la mano de Nasir, pero antes de decirle algo éste se adelantó.

—Incluso si caigo primero —comenzó a hablar. A Agron se le heló el corazón con el simple hecho de considerar tal cosa, pero no encontró palabras que suplantaran las que Nasir estaba por decir —, sé que lograrás seguir sin mí. Sé qué harás cuanto esté a tu alcance antes de que volvamos a encontrarnos en la otra vida. Eso es lo que yo haría, si te perdiera…

—No me perderás…

—Roma nos piza los talones, esto es lo que tiene tan inquieto a Spartacus, y lo sabrías si últimamente no fueras devorado por tus propios pensamientos. Spartacus me mandó a que hablara contigo. Aunque lo habría hecho aún sin que él lo pidiera.

—Temo por…

— ¡No debes! —exclamó Nasir interrumpiendo a Agron —. Sabes que puedo cuidarme solo.

—Te equivocas, no temo por ti, temo por mí —confesó Agron sin quitarle la vista a su mano y la de Nasir que yacían entrelazadas. Con la mano libre, acarició torpemente el rostro del ex—esclavo para luego depositar un beso casto, sincero, como la mayoría de los que habían compartido —. Temo perder el rumbo. Le temo a mis pensamientos.

—Sácalos de tu cabeza —le pidió Nasir el tiempo que con su frente tocaba la de Agron.

—Quiero huir… contigo. Dejar todo esto atrás, olvidarnos de los romanos…

— ¿Y de nuestra libertad? —intervino Nasir —. ¿Y de la libertad de nuestros hermanos?

Agron se sintió indigno, sucio, un traidor; sin embargo, muy lentamente, asintió. Esta vez fue Nasir quien acercó sus labios a los de Agron, pero a diferencia del beso anterior, el suyo fue hambriento, apasionado.

— ¿Lo harías por mí? —inquirió Nasir.

Agron nuevamente asintió para luego agregar:

—Pero más por mí, porque sé que ni en mil vidas me pedirías tal cosa.

Nasir sonrió. Sabía que a pesar de los pensamientos que atormentaban a Agron, éste jamás huiría, y que era esto precisamente lo que más lo agobiaba: tener la oportunidad para ser libres y felices, pero sacrificar esa felicidad por un bien mayor. Sólo él conocía esa parte de él, esa ternura, ese amor incondicional, esa entrega; y por esto agradecería eternamente a los dioses.

—No eres el único que guarda tales pensamientos —confesó Nasir, apretando más fuertemente la mano de Agron —. En sueños veo lo mismo, nos veo a ambos, lejos de todo esto; nuestras espadas no están manchadas, nuestros corazones no están corroídos… Pero no es más que un sueño, es aquí donde pertenecemos, y si hemos de perecer, lo haremos, juntos.

Como alguien tan pequeño podía albergar tanta valentía. Agron quiso saberlo para tomar ejemplo. Y era lo justo, él le había enseñado a Nasir a pelear, y ahora le tocaba a Nasir enseñarle cómo vivir, cómo prepararse para el futuro.

—Caeremos juntos —repitió Agron —. Ya sea en manos de los romanos o en la vejez, caeremos juntos.

—Siempre juntos, en esta vida o en la otra.

Agron jaló a Nasir bruscamente y lo estrechó contra su pecho, gracias a esto Nasir pudo escuchar los acelerados y violentos latidos de su corazón, y rogó a los dioses para que pasaran años antes de que ese hermoso corazón, dejara de latir.


End file.
